My Little Heart
by relinquo vereor
Summary: Vexen has a little experiment, one that is of great interest to the Organization. The mere exposure effect of this little subject is the equivalent of having a heart, even if only temporary. Axel x OC
1. Chapter 1

_Ugn, why am I so cold._ She thought to herself, her body feeling icy and unprotected. "The subject seems rather resistant to my treatment. Interesting." A male voice said placantly. Footsteps disappeared faded. Slowly opening her eyes the young woman found herself looking at beakers, and vials filled with chemicals. Her attempt to sit up was futile as she noticed her wrists and feet bound to the table.

Extending her elbows and pulling herself forward, she found that her wrists slid out easier than she would have expected. It seemed that she was restrained for purposes not concerning her escaping. Sitting up, she undid her foot restraints. Her body shivered, and she took notice of her only garment, a thin white thigh long gown.

"Where am I?" she muttered wrapping her arms around her body.

"You! How are you awake!?" The male voice from before hissed behind the young woman. She jumped up, grabbing the nearest object and throwing it.

The man, wearing a white coat with long blonde hair and a plain face with half lidded eyes, looked surprised for about a mil-second before the object collided with his head making him fall unconscious. The young woman jumped up, rushing over to his side.

"Oh, what did I do?" She breathed, opening both of his eyes and examining his pupils. Both dilated properly, and he was breathing normally. "Oh, what do I do now?" She said looking at the man, and then looking around. A huge question came to her mind. Why of all places, was she in a lab? Thinking back to what the man said earlier before disappearing he called her "the subject." _Oh great, I'm a science experiment._ This epiphany made her frown. Making up her resolution, she stood up and walked out the door.

Peaking cautiously in the hall she took notice of everything being white. Blinking her eyes against the brightness she held up her hands with the thumb and finger sticking out. "Okay, left or right." She murmured. _Right._ She stepped lightly down the hall wishing desperately that she had shoes to keep her feet warm or actual clothes for that matter.

Her thought was cut short, voices echoing off the halls bringing her back to her current situation. Quickly scanning the halls she saw a door up a few feet and on her left. Making a quick sprint, she ran for the door shutting herself into the room. Looking about she realized that she had entered someone's bed room.

The walls were white like everything else like she had seen so far, but the twin bed had a black comforter on it. The floor was littered with a few black coats, and pants. In the open closet door hung a few more jackets, and a few boots were scattered in there.

Closing her eyes and listening she could hear that the people had already passed her. Heaving a sigh of relief she picked up a jacket and threw it on. Also grabbing some pants that "looked" clean she put them on. Much to her surprise, the clothes fit fairly well. Not perfect, just a size off.

Walking to the closet she grabbed a pair of boots and put them on. Just a few sizes off wasn't the same when it came to shoes. Being a size seven seemed a little awkward and silly when you put on shoes that were size nine.

Throwing the hood up, she made a promise to herself to leave the clothes at the entrance to this place for the owner to retrieve them. She walked over to the door and carefully opened it. A startled cry escaped her lips as her eyes fell upon two men in black cloaks just like hers, one with gray hair pulled back in a pony-tail with scars on his face and an eye-patch his fist ready to knock, the other man with sharp features, platinum blonde hair and goatee.

"Did we scare you?" The man with the eye-patch asked quirking a brow. The woman shook her head.

"No, I thought you had already passed this door, that's all." Her heart was beating furiously. The man with the platinum blonde hair threw back his head and laughed.

"Paranoid as ever, huh Larxene. Well I would be too, acting the way you do." The man with the eye-patch laughed with the other man.

"I... I am sorry; I'll try not to do that." The woman said smiling timidly. The two men stopped laughing to eye her warily.

"Are you okay?" The one with the eye-patch inquired. The woman's heart beat harder, realizing her error. She knew nothing of Larxene, this woman who they thought she was, and had to cover ground while wandering around in the dark.

"I think it's that PMS. Makes me act off." She muttered thoughtfully with the timeless truth of all women. Both men gave her a disturbed look.

"Too much information." The one with the blonde hair said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm with Luxord. Oh damn, I can't remember why I came to your room. Let's go." The man with the eye-patch said walking away. The other man, Luxord, left as well.

Closing her eyes and releasing air she wasn't aware of holding, she put her hand up to her beating chest and thanked God for giving her the grace to get out of that situation.

Setting off with a determined gait, she walked down each eerily white hall hoping that the next one be her last

-:- -:- -:-

Five minutes later yielded no result except that this place was huge, and everything was white, and she was lost. She knew that every moment was one second closer to being found out, and being stuck back in that lab at the hands of that manic who was performing goodness knows what on her, and that did nothing to quiet the throbbing of her heart in her ears.

"Hey Axel, did you hear?' The young woman heard a feminine voice around the corner. Stopping she closed her eyes hoping it would increase her hearing capabilities and quiet her heart.

"What is it?" A male replied.

"One of Vexen's experiments escaped. Apparently we're supposed to catch it, but I'm not unless he makes it worth my while." The woman sneered.

"Mhmm, so since you can't hurt it you quit, typical Larxene. So what does it look like," the male voice inquired. The woman chuckled"

"It's a human. A girl in fact, early twenties. Uhhh, what did he say. I think he said she has long brown hair and blue eyes. I guess about my height. Oh that reminds me. He said to make sure everyone wasn't wearing their hoods because she could impersonate one of us." the woman, Larxene laughed.

The runaway experiment was still hung up on the first sentence, "_A human" What are these people? _ She thought to herself, her heart pounded harder still as she realized the peril she was in. She was pulled out of her morbid thoughts as the male spoke.

"What is Vexen doing with this girl?" This question peaked the renegade woman's curiosity.

"I don't know, apparently something important enough to make the Superior really mad that the girl escaped. She must be something important." The answer was disappointing and she frowned.

"And even though is an order from the Superior you're still not helping."

"Not unless it's worth my while."

"Wow...you're probably the most self-centered, selfish, lazy, sadistic-" He started matter of factly only to be cut off by Larnexe who appeared unfazed completely.

"Yeah, yeah we all know Axel, I'm epitome of evil. As much as I'd love to have you state the obvious I've got things to do, people to torture, the usual. Chao." She replied lightheartedly, her footsteps disappearing completely as if the woman just poofed out of existence. Peaking around the corner didn't go unnoticed by the man, Axel. A figure in a black cloak similar to the woman's waved his hand, his red hair easily noticeable from this distance.

"Hey! Remove your hood!" He shouted. Panic seizing her, the woman dashed past the man, Axel.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ She chanted in her head hearing his footsteps not too far behind her. Swinging her head from side to side she desperately scanned for a way to lose her pursuer. She gasped seeing the exit. "Finally!" She breathed, joy and elation filling up and spilling over, renewing her strength. Getting to the door she swung it open so quickly, and headed out, catching Axel at the door and making the gap between her and Axel just that much wider. Lungs on fire, she pushed her luck, doing her muscles no favor and forced herself into a sprint into the city below.

"Wait," She could here the voice behind her fade, realizing that she had almost lost him.

Lungs and legs seizing up, the woman threw herself into an alley, pulling off her hood, long wavy hair spilling about her shoulders, sucking in air hungrily. Moments later she shakily stood up and walked around the alley hoping to prevent cramps from her athletic excursion. After a couple of minutes she had pretty much recovered, her legs still tired, but able to breathe silently again.

Looking up at the sky she sighed ruefully. Not only was it night, but it was dark and cloudy here as well. Peaking out into the clearing she saw no one. There were lights in the apartments, but it seemed as if it was only lights and the occupants of the buildings were non-existent. A shiver ran down her spine. Looking up at the sky she saw only clouds, gray, dark and foreboding.

A soft trickle of rain began to pour from the sky, with each passing moment the rain growing thicker. Taking a deep breath she silently walked out from the alleyway and into the lifeless city.

Walking around the edge of the building, she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, but every time she looked over her shoulder she saw nothing. Turning around another corner a quick blur on the edge of her vision caught her attention. Quickly snapping her head in the direction, she saw nothing. Only shadows. Taking another wary step forward a feeling made her turn and look over her shoulder. Lunging at her was a shadowy creature much resembling a small person, with yellow beady eyes, and black antennae.

A startled scream escaped her mouth, she, barely dodging the creature. Seeing more creatures rise up from the ground like inky shadows; some being smaller and pudgier, the woman ran off, looking for some place to hide.

Turn. She headed down a road. Turn. Another road. Turn. She stopped, her eyes slowly widening. "A dead end." She whispered. She could hear the scuffle of the creatures behind her. Turning to face her murderous onslaught she braced her shoulders. Countless shadowy creatures swarmed the street. A bunch of the taller creatures crouched, ready to pounce and devour their victim.

"Deliver me." She whispered to God, closing her eyes for a brief moment in prayer to the Lord.

"You know, you're a genuine pain to chase." A male voice replied with annoyance, the same voice from earlier. She opened her eyes, seeing a tall cloaked figure with spiky red hair standing in front of her. Snapping his fingers white thin creatures, looking like anorexic people rose up with other white creatures that had wings.

Turning to face "the subject," his jaw slacked, looking over the woman before him several times. "Their description leaves much to be desired." He said studying the woman's features. Dark wavy mahogany hair that came to her middle back complemented a fair complexion, a heart-shaped face, dark pink full lips, and icy blue eyes that were slightly tilted. She stared back at Axel, noticing his tanned complexion with startling teal eyes. "Let's go," He stated a dark oval appearing, with darkness licking the edges. The woman eyed the portal warily, taking a step back.

"I'm not going through that thing." She whispered shakily holding up a finger to point at the mass oozing darkness, her eyes flicking between Axel and the portal. He reached out, grabbing her wrist.

"Yes you are." He said making his way towards the portal. Giving in for a second to cut some slack, she pulled back breaking his grip.

"No, I'm not!" She planted herself, crossing her arms, pressing her lips tightly together, her eyes firm. Axel quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

"You're going one way or another." He chuckled. Lunging forward he scooped her up and easily threw the petite woman over his shoulder. She began to struggle, but realized by the time she would have had freed herself she would have traveled through the dark oozing mass and just gave up.

"You're terrible." She muttered. The man, Axel, laughed.

Entering the portal, the woman's body began to shiver intensely, and her breathing became ragged. She gripped Axel's coat, her knuckles turning white. Her heart felt as if someone had reached a hand into her chest and began to squeeze it tight, "My heart." She whispered faintly. Axel quickly pulled her off, and set her down. Eyelids fluttering, her knees buckled and she collapsed unconscious, her body still shaking.

"Oh crap." Axel muttered, cradling the trembling frail body, sprinting through the portal. Emerging on the other side of the portal, he was momentarily blinded by the bright white of the castle.

He had teleported them to his room. Laying her limp body on the bed, he threw his blankets over her. Her face was alabaster white, her body still shook with tremors, but her breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"What was that about?" He whispered his brow creasing. She lay unresponsive. "I can't tell Xemnas I killed Vexen's experiment. He'd turn me into a dusk." He muttered to himself, sitting on the bed and observing the young woman's face. Sighing, he pushed himself to the edge of the bed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm jealous," He said with his eyes closed. "Even though I imagine it was terrible, I would kill to have a heart, even if it hurt." The woman laid still, and unconscious, her breathing regular and slow.

Slowly Axel relaxed, drifting off.

Deliberately sighing, the girl opened her eyes. She was really comfortable, feeling rather reluctant to wake, but a small voice in her head was urging her to open her eyes. Like a bolt of lightning striking her, her heart started pounding fiercely. The realization that there was an arm wrapped around her body, and that she was in a bed that wasn't her own, tensed her muscles.

"Mmm, don't move," A groggy male voice commanded in her ear. Her breath caught. Slowly, and carefully she turned her head and body to face this stranger. It was the man from yesterday, or what she thought was yesterday, that laid beside her. With closed eyes he slept, his left arm resting on her body. The only thing that separated them was the covers she lay under.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could..." He mumbled, rolling over. She released the air she was holding, relief washing over her. Slowly pulling out her feet she placed them on the floor, and then crept cautiously and lightly out of the bed, for once thankful for her petite frame. Standing up, she stealthily began to creep across the floor. A tug on the cloak she was wearing made her look slowly over her shoulder.

With very awake eyes, the man held the edge of her cloak, his face unreadable. The woman's face colored slightly, an embarrassed smile forming on her lips.

"Good morning sunshine," She greeted hesitantly. The man, Axel blinked.

"It's not morning." He replied, tightening his grip on her coat. "In fact it's eleven at night." He said glancing over at a clock on the dresser. Her eyes looked briefly at the clock before looking back at Axel.

"I'm not going anywhere am I?" She quirked an eyebrow already knowing the answer. Axel smirked, pulling her toward the bed.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you RaiMarshel and Bittersweeties for your very kind reviews. I appreciate them greatly. **

"I'm not going anywhere am I?" She quirked an eyebrow already knowing the answer. Axel smirked, pulling her toward the bed.

"No, I think not." And with a final tug she sat on the bed. Sighing regretfully, she combed her hair with her fingers. Axel pushed himself up, and crinkled his brow. "Why did you pass out?"

"I don't know." She murmured. "My heart started spazzing out. I wasn't sure if I was going to die." Her eyes traveled sideways to look at his.

"I was scared that you wouldn't live, well I would have been scared... if I had a heart." Axel chided, a sudden resentment surfacing in his tone, propping himself up on an elbow.

Her eyes widened slightly. "How can you not have a heart?" Her voice quivered. Axel blinked. "Is that what you meant earlier when I heard you and that other girl called me a _human_?" Her heart throbbed painfully, and her palms clammy.

Axel's eyes tightened and he sat silent for a moment. "Yes, for the most part. I'm not human. Actually anyone you meet here isn't human. We're _nobodies_." He speculatively watched the woman, seeing if her reaction would be interesting.

She hesitantly opened her mouth, "_Nobodies?_" Axel smugly watched her reaction.

"Yeah, _nobodies_. Those without hearts. We're what's left after a body loses its heart; the shell. Because we lack hearts we also cannot feel emotions." He smirked, watching the woman's expression grow distant. "What is it like having a heart?" His smirk faded into a genuine look of curiosity.

She exhaled, looking thoughtful for a moment, "I just... How can you look so human if you don't have a heart?" She looked perplexed. Axel shrugged.

"Answer my question first, then I'll answer yours." He replied levelly. The woman bit her lip, her brows furrowing. "What's it like having a heart?" He reiterated.

The woman paused, closing her eyes. "I don't know. I've never really thought about it. Being as I am, it's just always been something there so I don't think about it." She shrugged, braiding her hair down her shoulder.

"It's terrible." Axel mumbled, looking at the floor. "Not knowing if my existence is meant to be. It's a cruel joke. Everyday is hell, not being able to feel. Why do I bother living?" He queried spitefully. The woman's eyes softened, she refrained from the urge to hold the man before her, a practice she had grown accustomed to during her work.

"Why do you bother living?" She spoke softly. Axel looked up into her deep gaze, puzzled. "If it's so unbearable, why do you continue, unless you're afraid of what would happen to you after this life." She couldn't help but feel sorry for this person, who wasn't human.

"What would you do if you were a nobody?" Axel retorted.

The woman sighed ruefully, "I'm not sure. I've never considered it, and to give a proper answer I would have to think about it."

Axel exhaled. "If you could choose between being able to feel, and not feel what would you choose?" The woman's eyes twinkled.

"I would want to feel. If I didn't, then I wouldn't care about anything, and then I think I would just waste away." She shivered her eyes drifting downward. Looking up at Axel she gazed intently into his eyes.

Axel stared back, confused and amused. "So, you don't feel emotions." It was not a question so much as a reaffirmation. Axel nodded. Her eyes tightened, and a fleeting expression of sorrow passed through her eyes.

"Then why do you act like you do?" She turned to face him completely, sitting cross-legged. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, I guess we do it to try to be as human as possible. It's not from a lack of wanting." He murmured. Her eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Wanting is an emotion." She stated. Axel looked taken aback. "Why would you even bother to want to feel if you can't feel? It's not possible. If you cannot feel you cannot care. If you cannot care why even bother. Your statement is a total contradiction to what you said earlier." She breathed with a perplexed expression. Axel gaped.

"So are you telling me I can feel?" He replied cynically.

"Well, if you can _want_, then yes. That is exactly what I'm saying." She leaned forward with a smug grin. He narrowed his eyes.

"You think you're smart don't you."

"Oh, I _know _I am."

Axel opened his mouth to reply only to be cut short as a rap at the door stole both of their attentions.

"Hey Axel, you in here?" A young male voice said on the other side of the door. Axel jumped up in alarm his head swinging to the door and then to the woman. Grabbing the covers he pushed her down and threw the covers over her. An indignant scream escaped her before she was silenced.

"Be quiet!" He demanded harshly. She complied by not struggling. The door opened and a boy in his teens entered. He had dirty blonde hair, wearing similar attire as Axel and the woman.

"Did I hear voices?" The boy looked about the room. Axel laughed sitting on the bed.

"No Roxas. You're just imagining things. So, what brings you to my abode?" He smirked leaning against the woman's concealed body. She went rigid.

"Not much, just seeing if you heard about the mission." He shrugged scratching the back of his head. Axel nodded his head. "Okay, if the Superior finds out that you're just sitting here he'll probably put you on kitchen duty again for a month. He hates it when you disregard his orders."

Axel chuckled, "That's okay. I guess you've gotta get back to your search then." Axel stood up, ushering Roxas out his door. Before Roxas could get a word in, Axel had shut his door and locked it. The woman sat up, pulling the blanket off her head.

Axel, with his back to the door, closed his eyes and sighed. The woman observed him with interest. "Panicked there for a second?" She smirked. Axel opened his eyes to narrow slits.

"You wish." He replied smartly.

A beautiful smile appeared on her face. "I do." Axel breathed out, gazing at her.

"Why would Vexen want to do experiments on you?" He asked with a pained expression. The woman shrugged, acting indifferent, but keeping an observant eye on this "emotionless" being. Her stomach growled, and color came to her cheeks as she looked down at her lap.

"Well that's embarrassing." She said humiliated. Axel shook his head smiling.

"I'll be right back with some food." Axel held up his hand and a gate of utter black with dark wisps licking the edges appeared. The woman's clutched her chest, sharp needles pricking the area in her chest where her heart resided, her eyes growing wide. "Don't worry your pretty little head," He threw her way, and walked through. The portal disappeared.

Exhaling, she closed her eyes. _I don't know what it is about those dark portals, but I cannot stand them._ She thought to herself. A few seconds later, the needle sensation returned with the feeling of a presence entering the room. As if on cue another dark portal appeared. The young woman gripped the blankets, still perplexed by her body's strong dislike for these dark abysses.

Expecting Axel, her mouth opened into an "o" shape when a young boy of his teens and dirty blonde hair, Roxas, entered the room. She couldn't help but feel a wave of panic rise within her unable to look away from this teen. Roxas was scratching his head and not looking at where the woman sat.

"Y'know Axel. I think you're hiding something." His gaze shifted towards the bed. "I wish-" He stopped. The woman closed her mouth and timidly smiled.

**I know, I keep stopping at the moments that you want the story to continue, but I can't help it. So sorry (bows).**


End file.
